Conventional network edge virtualization encapsulation techniques such as Virtual eXtensible LAN (VXLAN) and Network Virtualization using Generic Routing Encapsulation (NVGRE) can logically extend an L2 network across L3 networks. These techniques include the addition of a header (e.g., VXLAN header) to a customer data packet and may use the L3 multicast mechanism.